Gather Roses
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Gadis manis yang mempunyai prinsip tidak akan melakukan hubungan intim hanya untuk coba-coba. Pada suatu malam Sakura mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yg erotis akibat tattoo rose di belahan dadanya. Warning : Lemon, NC-21, PWP, Typo, OneShot


Gather Roses (OneShot fic)

**Konnichiwa Minna-sama! Ini fic hamba pertama yang ada lemonnya . Ini juga song fic dari band jepang kesukaan hamba, yaitu Screw! Ada yang tau bandnya? Hamba sarankan supaya minna-sama dengar dulu lagunya atau lihat PV nya dudu baru baca fic hamba biar mudah ngebayanginnya, Ok? Enjoy Minna!**

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gather Roses © Screw**

**Gather Roses (OneShot fic) © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Lemon (NC-21), PWP, Typo(s), Song fic, gaje, abal, jelek**

**Pair**** : Kakashi x Sakura**

**Fic ini hamba persembahkan dengan sepenuh hati untuk DhaiNa Kaka-chan dan Rizu Hatake-hime, serta para readers (review maupun silent) yang telah berbaik hati membaca fic Everlasting. Dha-chan, Rizu-chan ini udah siap looh, di tunggu koreksinya, gomen sebelumnya kalau tidak memuaskan :D**

**.**

**.**

Petang itu gadis blondie yang bernama Ino Yamanaka berjalan-jalan di Harajuku street dengan gadis pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Ino tampil imut dengan cosplay maid yang berwarna hitam putih dan Sakura tampil sexy dengan hot pants putih dengan stocking hitam, tanktop hitam dengan bolero putih serta high heels hitam 7 centi miliknya. Harajuku Street adalah suatu tempat di Jepang , tempat para remaja show off dengan style mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat dan mencuci mata di malam minggu yang cerah.

"Ugh, tugas-tugas dari Temari-sensei lama-lama bisa membunuhku. Aku sangat butuh cuci mata seperti sekarang. Kuliah membosankaaaan!" keluh Ino pada Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura pun tertawa.

"Hahaahhaha, Ino-pig, itu bukan karena pelajarannya, tapi kau bermasalah dengan Temari-sensei. Sepertinya Temari-sensei masih kesal padamu karena kejadian di bar bulan lalu." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Itu bukan salahku kalau Shika-sensei menyukai ku. Aku memang sexy." Ino berkata sambil mengangkat-angkat rok maidnya lebih tinggi.

"Ino-pig, jangan membuat ku muntah. Kau saja yang pandai merayu Shikamaaru-sensei." Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha, Shika-sensei benar-benar tipe ku, tapi Sai-kun tetap nomor satu tentunya. Tapi, hei! Siapa yang tahan long distance selama itu? Aku butuh pelepasan." Kini Ino mulai berjalan berputar-putar.

"Kau gila Ino-pig. Tapi, apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Shikamaru-sensei?" selidik Sakura.

"Uhmm, menurut mu bagaimana?" kata Ino lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menggigit bibir dengan seksi pada Sakura.

"Ino-pig, kau sudah benar-benar gila!" Sakura membulatkan matanya kemudian tertawa. Ino pun juga ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Hahaha, siapa yang tahan dengan Shika-sensei? Masih muda, atletis, tampan lagi. Coba saja kau lihat tubuhnya yang…uhmmmm." Ino menjelaskan tubuh senseinya dengan menjilat bibirnya dengan eksotis. Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Sakura, aku yakin kau penasaran juga. Carilah pacar. Kau tahu Sasori dari fakultas hukum? He's hot, and He do likes you." Kata Ino lagi.

"Naaah, I prefer to keep my virginity to someone that I love in the future than lose it for know how it feel when doing sex." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum. Ino pun memutar bola matanya dan bergumam 'Saint'

"Hey Sakura! Aku dengar ada tattoo shop yang baru! Ayo buat tattoo!" ajak Ino riang.

"Tattoo? Kau sudah punya di perutmu Ino, kau mau buat lagi?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan aku tapi kau! Ayolah Sakura!"

"Ahh, aku takut ketahuan."

"Gambar di tempat yang sulit terlihat ketika jam kuliah ataupun dirumah, tapi membuatmu tambah sexy setiap kita hang out."

"Nani? Dimana?" Sakura penasaran.

"Belahan dada."

"NANI? Are you nuts?" Sakura terkejut. Menurutnya teman blondie nya ini sudah kelewat gila.

"Ayolah…atau jangan bilang kau takut? Kau takut chicken?" Ino mulai menggoda Sakura. Sakura paling anti dibilang pengecut. Jadi dia langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju tattoo shop yang baru itu.

"Aku mau tattoo rose dibelahan dadaku." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret Ino kedalam tattoo shop itu.

**[[Gather Roseses]]**

Malam itu gerimis, cuaca agak dingin, tapi sakura merasakan kamarnya agak panas. Sakura memakai gaun tidur tipis yang mengekspose lukuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Dia hendak beranjak tidur, tapi masih mematut diri didepan cermin, memperhatikan tattoo rose yang tidak terlalu besar yang kini menghiasi belahan dadanya. Sakura masih terngiang dengan ucapan oaring pembuat tattoo, katanya malam itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan dating pada Sakura mala mini setelah ini dengan sengaja member tahu bahwa Sakura itu masih perawan. Sakura masih mengira-ngira apa yang bias dibawa oleh tattoo rose nya ini? Tidak mau ambil pusing Sakura pun naik ke kasur dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

(A/N : Dari sini cerita di mimpi Sakura dan Songfic nya dimulai)

**Lechery aiyoku ni musebu bara wa urahara**

**You are the opposite of a rose that is chocked with lecherous passion**

**Inbu na yoru ni shinayaka na yume wo miseru**

**In an obscene night, I can bewitch you with graceful dream**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa tersadar disebuah tempat yang lembab, gaun tidur tipisnya basah kuyup, sehingga lebih memperjelas lagi bentuk tubuhnya. Tapi walaupun begitu Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun karena matanya telah ditutup dan tangannya terikat. Dia terlalu bingung untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. Sakura yakin ini hanya mimpi tapi terasa begitu nyata karena dia dapat merasakan dinding lembab yang disandarinya. Sakura hanya dapat menebak-nebak dimana dia berada, dan dia menebak dia sedang ada sebuah kamar mandi yang besar dengan mata tertutup. Dia berpikir bahwa mimpinya sangat aneh. Mimpi tidak pernah senyata ini. Lagi pula dia juga dapat mengingat dengan samar bahwa dia sedang tidur dikasurnya, bukan dalam keadaan basah kuyup dengan mata dan tangan terikat dikamar mandi.

**Amai lipgloss to black na manazashide**

**You cant lure me without the sweet lipgloss**

**Sasoe ni iru na funare na kimi**

**And the black gaze inexperienced you**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Dia penasaran dengan siapa yang dating tapi tidak berani bersuara. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti didekatnya. Pria itu berhenti didepan Sakura kemudian berjongkok sebentar, memandangi wajah Sakura yang cantik, tidak berdaya dan juga menggairahkan dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Pria itu pun sangat rupawan. Berambut perak, dengan mata berbeda warna namun sangat memikat dilengkapi dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh yang sangat porposional. Sangat memikat. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak dapat melihat itu semua karena matanya ditutup. Kemudian pria itu meraih ujung dagu Sakura dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan lebih teliti. Sakura hanya mempu berkata, "Siapa?" dan tidak mampu berbicara lagi setelah mendengarkan suara dan desah nafas yang sangat dekat dengat telunganya. Suara itu berkata dengan bisikan menggairahkan "Kakashi." Gairah kewanitaan Sakura sudah mulai terangsang hanya dengan suara pria ini. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, tubuhnya terlalu cepat bereaksi terhdap pria ini walaupun Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Khawatir dirinya akan membuat sesuati yang memalukan, Sakura lebih memilih diam. Sakura tidak mau sampai pria itu tahu bahwa gairahnya sedang naik, karena bagaimanapun Sakura adalah wanita yang mempunyai pride yang tinggi.

**Kurai bedroom wa kadarusa wo monogataru**

**The dark bedroom tell listless**

**Nani wo shite hoshii no?**

**What do you want to do?**

**Nani wo ore ni motomeru no?**

**What do you request from me?**

**.**

**.**

"Emhmmm, Sakura Haruno..." pria itu berbisik erotis di telinga Sakura, membuat darah di kepalanya berdesir. 'Kami-sama! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku...' pikiranya teputus dengan suara desahannya sendiri "Ngghhh..." ternyata Kakashi menggigit daun telinganya dengan lembut, kemudian menjilatnya lalu mengecupnya. Sakura makin meletup-letup.

"Benar itu namamu? Hm?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Kali ini hanya berjarak 1 cm dari wajah Sakura. Gadis pink itu tidak bias berkata-kata, ia hanya dapat membuka sedikin mulutnya, merasakan nafas hangat Kakashi dan wangi maskulin tubuhnya, berusaha menghirupnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Gadis itu sudah sangat terangsang sekarang sehingga secara tidak sadar memaju-majukan dadanya minta disentuh dan bibirnya membuka sedikit seperti minta dilumat oleh Kakashi. Pria itu menyeringai seksi tapi tentu masih tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Aku tanya, benar itu namamu?" kata Kakashi sambil menyentuh ujung gaun malam Sakura yang dibagian dada, dari ujung kanan ke tengah, sangat perlahan hingga jarinya sampai kebelahan dada. Sakura bernafas berat saat Kakashi menarik kebawah sedikit ujung gaun yang menempel dibelahan dadanya sehingga menampakkan tattoo rose yang baru dibuatnya petang tadi. "Aku menunggu..mmm.." kini Sakura merasakan nafas Kakashi di lehernya, membutanya bergindik. Sakura merasakan nafas Kakashi yang teratur dan hangat, aneh tapi menyenangkan rasanya.

"H-Hai.." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura merasakan nafas orang itu semakin turun, sakura dapat merasakan ujung hidung Kakashi yang mancung menyentuh sedikit kulitnya. Terus bergerak perlahan hingga ke belahan dadanya.

"emhemm, cherry.." Kakashi membisikkan wangi sabun si gadis pink dengan lebih seksi di hadapan belahan dada Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak tahan sekarang. Pikirannya kosong, yang ada hanya gairah dan pria misterius yang sangat seksi ini. Sakura pun tak dapan menghentikan desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir nya akibat rangsangan dari Kakashi.

"Nah, Sakura..." Kakashi mengecup tattoo rose itu "Apa yang ingin kau..." kemudian menjilat tattoo itu lagi "lakukan padaku sekarang?" ucap Kakashi pelan-pelan. Sakura mendesah lagi, kali ini tidak lagi kecil seperti tadi karena sentukan Kakashi sungguh menggetarkan. Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan dari dada Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan nafas itu mulai menjauh kemudian bergerak sesuai instingnya. Memajukan lagi dadanya agar tetap dekat dengan nafas dan bibir Kakashi. Pria itu menyeringai lebih lebar sekarang.

**Saa hana kara hana**

**From flower to flower**

**E hirahira chou no you ni**

**Like a fluttering butterfly**

**.**

**.**

"Aghh...Kakashi" desahan Sakura kembali meluncur keluar. Kakashi mengangkat tangan Sakura yang terikat hingga ke atas kepala gadis itu sehingga membuat gadis itu lebih terlihat menantang. Sungguh permainan erotis yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Hime?" Kakashi berbisik pelan lagi di telinga Sakura sembari memberdirikan tubuh sakura. Sakura hanya dapat bernafas lebih berat mendapat perlakuan itu, dan mulai mendesah agak keras ketika Kakashi memulai mengecup-ngecup leher putih jenjangnya.

"Kakashi...nghhh..." desah Sakura. Dirasakannya nafas itu menjauh lagi dari lehernya, digantikan dua tangan besar yang merengkuhnya erat. Dada Sakura bergesekan dengan dada Kakashi dan membuatnya melayang oleh bau tubuh pria itu. Sakura dapat membayangkan tonjolan-tonjulan otot dada dan otot perut yang bersentuhan dengan dadanya sekarang serta tinggi tubuh Kakashi saat Kakashi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Kakashi lebih mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat Sakura terkesiap nikmat karena payudaranya lebih menghimpit dada bidang Kakashi. Rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat.

Perlahan Kakashi membalikkan tubuh Sakura, kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dengan kerat. Tangannya mulai bermain lagi, membelai bahu putih Sakura dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, dari ujung kanan ke ujung bahu kiri, kemudian tangannya turun menyentuh payudara kiri sakura, terus turun hingga menyentuh ujung gaun malam Sakura, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk menyusupkan tangannya, kemudian membelai paha Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Bibir Kakashi pun tidak diam, terus mencumbui leher Sakura dari sisi kanan. Sakura kembali merasakan kenikmatan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kakashi sambil takhenti mendesah, menikmati kecupan dan jilatan kakashi di lehernya serta tangan kakashi yang membelai paha kirinya. "agh...umm..." desah gadis itu nikmat.

Tangan kanan Kakashi yang dari tadi memegang pinggul kanan Sakura kini mulai merayap naik menuju belahan dada Sakura, menarik gaun yang melekat di belahan dada Sakura lagi dan mebebaskan tattoo rose itu lagi. Tangan kiri Kakashi yang sedang membelai paha kiri Sakura mulaii meninggalkan paha putih itu dan merambat naik menuju payudara kanan Sakura, kemudian menyusupkan tangannya kedalam gaun malam yang tipis, menembus bra hitam yang basah. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan besar, hangat dan kekar menangkup payudaranya yang terbilang berukuran cukup besar, membuatnya bergeliat dipelukan Kakashi.

"Sekali lagi aku tanyakan, cherry, apa yang kau inginkan?" oh, Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi saat Kakashi berbisik seperti itu dan lebih menekan payudara kanan, tapi tidak meremasnya. Perlahan Sakura menaikkan tangannya yang masih terikat, naik ke payudara kanannya dan berhenti disana, diluar gaun malam, diatas tangan kakashi yang masih menangkup payudara kanannya. Kemudian Sakura menuntun tangan Kakashi untuk meremas payudaranya. Saat Sakura merasakan tangan kekar itu meremas lembut payudaranya dia pun menggeliat lagi dan mendesah.

"nghhh...Ka..nggh...Kashi...uhnmm...o-onegaiii~...ahhh..."setelah mendengar itu Kakashi melepas segala pelukannya. Sakura melasa hampa sejenak namun segera kembali merasa hangat saat lengan Kakashi memeluknya lalu mengangkatnya dan kemudian menggendongnya bridal style dengan lembut. Sakura merasa seringan debu dan sangat kecil dalam rengkuhan Kakashi.

**Romantisuto wa kidotta kimi**

**You are a romanticist who plays hard to get**

**Hadaka no kokoro wo misete nara**

**When it comes to showing your naked heart**

**Toiki sae morenai kisske wo ageyou**

**Let me give you a kiss where not even a sigh could leak out**

**Oazuka kuretta koshi de baita no rizumu kizameba**

**If you carved the rythm of a slut into your waiting wist**

**Koyoi dake wa kimi no omoidoori darou**

**This evening would be just as you like it, right?**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak tahu hendak dibawa kemana oleh Kakashi, tapi ia merasa suhu ruangan sekarang berubah, tudak dingin dan lembab seperti tadi, melainkan cukup hangat. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena gugup, gugup karena ini adalah pertama baginya. Prinsip nya runtuh karena sentuhan Kakashi yang menghanyutkannya kedalam pusaran gairah yang menyapu semua hal yang ada di otaknya, tapi hanya meninggalkan satu, nafsu yang membakar.

Kakashi meletakkan pelan gadis yang ada didalam pelukannya masih dengan mata tertutup dan tubuh terikat disebuah ranjang putih di kamar itu. Kamar yang indah dan pas untuk bercinta, penerangan hanya ada lilin-lilin besar beraroma lavender yang menenangkan dan lantai ditebari dengan kelopak mawar putih, sementara di atas ranjang putih yang tertutup bed cover, tersebar kelopak mawar merah. Sayang Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. Saat diletakkan disana, penciuman gadis itu langsung dihujani dengan wangi mawar yang lembut dan lavender dari lilin-lilin itu, membuatnya makin terbuai.

Kakashi langsung menggapai seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura, menyentuh semuanya. Memberikan remasan-remasan lembut namun bertenaga di setiap titik yang dirasanya perlu. Pria itu seperti sedang mencari titik sensitive sang gadis, mendengarkan dengan baik di bagian mana yang membuat si gadis akan berteriak lebih seksi.

Setelah merasa cukup Kakashi memulai dari mencium kening Sakura, terus ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di sudut kanan bibir. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan segera memalingkan wajanhnya dan melumat bibir Kakashi lembut, membuat Pria itu tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Di jilatnya sedikit lidah sang gadis dan Sakura pun membuka sedikit lidahnya, membiarkan lidah Kakashi merasakan kehangatan mulutnya. Sakura hampir meleleh saat Kakashi menyentuh seluruh bagian mulut Sakura dengan penekanan yang pas, membuatnya ingin merasakan bagaimana hangatnya mulut Kakashi juga. Sakura mendorong-dorong kecil lidah Kakashi, dan sepertinya pria itu mengerti dengan menarik perlahan lidahnya yang diikuti dengan lidah Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mulut Kakashi perlahan. Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan, tidak ada yang menuntut, hanya gairah yang mendasari pikiran sekarang. Membuat partner menjadi puas adalah prioritas sekarang.

Kakashi meleguh, membuat tubuh Sakura seperti tersengat listrik. Ia merasa Kakashi begitu menginginkannya, dan merasa bahwa Ia tidak cukup cepat. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium dagu Kakashi, terus turun hingga ke leher. Sakura sedang asik mengecup dan menjilat saat dirasakannya ikatan di tangannya mengendur dan terlepas. Secepat kilat ditariknya tubuh Kakashi lebih dekat lalu meraba dada bidang Kakashi yang terpampang jelas. Halus dan berbentuk. Begitu ingin Sakura melihatnya. Saat gadis itu hendak membuka penutup matanya, Kakashi segera menggigit kecil cekungan lehernya, membuat tangan gadis itu tidak bertenaga seketika. Sakura hanya dapat mengerang lagi ketika Kakashi berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan coba-coba, Hime. Kau lepaskan maka aku pergi. Tunggulah, ada saatnya."

Kakashi mulai menarik tali gaun malam Sakura yang basah, melepasnya perlahan. Diikiuti dengan bra hitam dan celana dalam gadis itu. Kemudian melepas celananya sendiri. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar polos.

Setelah itu Kakashi kembali mendaratkan ciuman. Ia menciumi dan menjilati seluruh sudut wajah Sakura, lalu merembet ke leher dan belakang telinga gadis yang tengah sibuk mendesah nikmat itu. Menikmati nafas, kecupan, serta gesekan-gesekan tubuh mereka dari pria minterius yang telah menariknya lebih dalam kedalam dunia baru yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Sakura baru menyadari jika sex bisa begini menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Perlahan, gairah Sakura mulai naik lagi akibat kecupan-kecupan dahsyat yang diberikan Kakashi di sekitar leher dan telinganya. Harus Ia akui bahwa pria ini sangat pandai mendongkrak birahinya naik ke permukaan. Jilatan demi jilatan benar-benar membakar Sakura, membuatnya menggeliat nikmat lagi yang otomatis menambah gesekan tubuh mereka.

Kedua tangan Kakashi mulai menangkup payudara Sakura lagi, meremasnya lembut dan terkadang mengusapnya dengan Ibu jari, tetapi tidak melepas ciumannya. Jilatan dan gigitan kecil itu perlahan turun, dari bibir ke telinga, dari telinga ke leher, menggigit kecilnya. Kemudian dari leher terus meluncur turun ke belahan dadanya. Lidah meninggalkan jejak saliva di tubuh Sakura, lidah lembut itu juga berlama-lama disana, merasakan asinnya kulit seorang gadis akan keringat gairah, menguarkan bau yang sangat menyenangkan, menarik hasrat pria itu lebih jauh. Kakashi mulai tidak sabar. Kejantanannya sendiri sudah setengah ereksi sekarang, tapi tetap tampak sangat panjang dan besar. Pria itu ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh gadis ini, namun dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Sex harus adil, bukan?

Perlahan, jilatan itu naik ke puncak payudara kanan Sakura. Kakashi mengecup terlebih dahulu puncak yang kemerahan itu, kemudian mengulumnya lembut. Sakura mendesah lebih keras lagi. Sakura sudah tidak bisa mendengar, merasakan, atau mencium apapun yang bukan Kakashi. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Sakura sekarang adalah merasakan Kakashi ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ka...aughhh...Kashi..." Kakashi mengisap keras payudara kiri Sakura, sementara tangan kanan masih meremas-remas payudara kanan Sakura. Tangan kiri kakashi mulai meraba sekitar perut ramping itu, "cepat...uhh...lah, a-aku sudah ti...ahhh" ucapan Sakura terputus oleh desahan karena dia merasakan tangan Kakashi tengah mengusap rambut halus di daerah vaginanya yang belum terjamah siapapun. Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar, seperti tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Hmm, kau menginginkan ku, cherry? Kalau begitu, sentuh aku." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi melepaskan remasan, kuluman, serta usapan dari tubuh Sakura. Bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindih Sakura, namun membiarkan pinggul hingga kaki mereka tetap bergesekan. Kakashi sengaja menekankan kejantanannya ke vagina Sakura yang telah sangat lembab oleh cairan cinta Sakura. Oh Kami! Kakashi ingin segera melepaskan semuanya dengan memasukkan kejantanannya pada lorong Sakura saat badan kejantannya menyentuh klirotis Sakura yang membuatnya ereksi sempurna. Butuh segenap daya dan upaya untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia cukup puas kana rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikannya dapat ditangkap baik dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kakashi, menarik pria itu mendekat dan terjatuh diatasnya. Membiarkan dadanya dihimpit lagi dengan dada Kakashi yang bidang dan proposional. Sakura menyukainya. Gadis itu mulai mencium bibir Kakashi dengan aktif, kemudian turun ke leher. Sakura memberikan gigitan, jilatan lalu kuluman di sebanyak tempat yang dia bisa di daerah leher Kakashi. Ingin menandai pria itu menjadi miliknya. Rangsangan dari Sakura sangat hebat bagi Kakashi, membakar gairahnya dengan cepat.

Kakashi sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, pria itu langsung menarik dirinya dari jangkauan bibir Sakura, kemudian menundukan kepala untuk mencium perut Sakura, dan terus kebawah.

Kakashi sampai di bibir vagina Sakura. Mengecupnya kemudian menjilatnya penuh dari bawah hingga ke atas dengan pelan dan erotis, membuat Sakura mendesah dan menggeliat lagi. Gadis itu pasrah menuntut kenikmatan.

"Hm, kau hebat juga cherry, bisa tahan dari sentuhan ku? Hum," Kakashi manjilat bibir vagina Sakura lagi, "Sepertinya aku harus kerja lebih keras untuk membuatmu mengeluarkannya." Kakashi mengatakannya di depan vagina Sakura. Nafasnya menghembus bulu-bulu halus di daerah sana, mengirimkan getaran yang memabukkan ke otak Sakura.

"Ahnnnn...aaahhh...Kaaahh...shii" desah Sakura lagi saat lidah Kakashi membalah bibir vaginanya, kemudian menjepit klirotisnya dengan bibir pria itu. Setelah puas Kakashi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang sanggama Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggeliat tak sabar.

Setelah puas menjilat dan mengulum, Kakashi menarik wajahnya. Mengambil langkah cepat, pria itu langsung mengocok vagina Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeliat kenikmatan. Dan setiap goyangan pinggulnya membakar gairah Kakashi dengan lebih panas lagi. Tubuh mereka bermandikan peluh. Udara menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Kakashi menambahkan jari tengah ke dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan jari-jari itu tengah merenggangkan lubang senggamanya agar lebih mudah dimasuki. Tak lama setelah itu Kakashi menambahkan jari manisnya. Lalu ketiga jari itu sibuk mengucok, memutar, dan memanja vagina Sakura. Sakura sampai menaik-naikan pinggulnya, berharap mendapat lebih. Kemudian Kakashi melepas jari-jarinya dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di vagina Sakura. Kali ini Kakashi lebih agresif. Menjilat, mengisap, dan mengeluar masukkan lidahnya di lubang senggama Sakura. Gadis itu mendesah lebih keras. Perutnya keram Manahan kepuasan dan ingin melepaskan sesuatu.

"Angghhhh..." desah Sakura saat diarasakannya Otot kewanitaannya mulai mengencang. Kakashi pun merasakannya, dan mempercepat kulumannya hingga Sakura sampai pada klimaksnya yang pertama. Didalam kegelapan karena matanya tertutup, di seperti bisa melihat bintang.

"Hime...aku masuk." Kakashi melepaskan penutup mata Sakura. Namun saat Sakura baru membuka mata namun segera tertutup lagi karena merasakn dorongan dari benda asing di vaginanya, yang sebenarnya adalah kejantanan Kakashi. Kepala penisnya sudah masuk, proses yang cepat. Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

**Nureta kuchi wa ikudota onaku hiku tsuite**

**Okiru kotonaku ore wo nomikonde okinimesu mama**

**Kigasumu made kuwae zukushita nara**

**Asu kara wa yume no naka de mata aimashou**

**Your wet mouth is twitching many times**

**I would prefer it, if you gulp it down, so I wont lose interest**

**If you hold it in your mouth until I'm satisfied completely**

**We'll meet each other again**

**Inside your dream for tomorrow on**

**.**

**.**

"Arghhh...aughhhh... I-Ittai..." setitik air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya yang tertutup. Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah sangat lembut terhadap Sakura, namun karena ini baru pertama kali, tetap saja Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencari-cari tubuh Kakashi. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sakura mendekapnya erat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahan sebentar Hime, tunggulah.." Kakashi berkata di lengkungan leher Sakura, gadis itu bergindik. Kakashi memasukkan pelan batang penisnya, tidak ada paksaan. Tidak lama kemudian kejantanannya itu telah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang senggama Sakura. Kakashi diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Merasakan lubang sempit yang penih kenikmatan itu memijat batangnya lembut karena berdenyut-denyut, dan juga hangat. Rasanya tidak terkira. Kakashi menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengan bagian dari dirinya yang tengah berada di dalam tubuh gadis itu, dan tak lama kemudian, Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit seraya bernafas berat. Gadis itu ingin merasakannya.

"Onegai, Kashi-koi..." Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit lagi, malah sangat nikmat. Gadis itu merasa hangat, penuh, dan terisi.

"Cherry, buka matamu saat aku melakukannya." Bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya, Kakashi mulai menarik keluar dengan pelan batang penisnya, hingga tersisa kepalanya saja.

"Aghhhhh..." kenikmatan yang tidak terkira. Sakura pun membuka matanya sesuai perintah Kakashi, gadis itu terkesiap lagi. Mata pria ini amat indah, berbeda warna. Sehitam obsidian dan semerah mawar yang ada dibawah mereka. Keduanya meletup-letup akan gairah, mengirimkan sinyal yang menggetarkan ke dadanya. Membuat puncak dadanya mengeras sempurna, hanya dengan tatapan itu. Tulang rahang yang kokoh, paras yang tampan, kini berpeluh dan bernafas cepat. Gairah menguasai udara, membuat ruangan makin panas. Saat itulah Kakashi menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan pelan ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"Akkh~" gadis pink itu hannya dapat mendesah mendapat perlakuan yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Dia merasa seperti melayang ke awing-awang akan kenikmatan, sementara sepasang mata itu masih mengintimidasinya. Dengan cepat diraihnya tengkuk Kakashi, menariknya dengan kasar, lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam penuh gairah. Sementara Kakashi masih bekerja dibawah, pria itu juga mulai meremas-remas cukup keras dada Sakura dan memainkan kedua putingnya dengan ibu jari, Sakura juga memperdalam ciuman mereka dalam upaya meredam desahan. Sakura merasakan rasa bibir Kakashi dengan ujung lidahnya, dimulai dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah pria itu. Seakan mengerti Kakashi membuka bibirnya, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Sakura langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kakashi. Membungkam desahannya sendiri.

Kakashi masih bergerak dengan konstan saat dirasakannya lubang sempit itu menjepitnya semakin kuat, dia pun menambah kecepatan. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, menatap emerald yang tengah ditutupi kabut gairah. Sangat menggoda, membuatnya lebih ingin menikmati gadis ini.

"Agh...agh...anghh..."desahan gadis itu makin nyaring, nafasnya memburu menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Kepalanya melesak kebelakang menerima genjotan Kakashi yang makin lama makin cepat. Tiba-tiba mendadak Kakashi menghentikan genjotannya, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tertancap sempurna di vagina gadisnya itu.

"Kakashi~ ayolaaaah, kenapa berhenti?" Sakura agak kecewa karena dia merasa akan orgasme sedikit lagi.

"Kau menginginkanku, Saku-koi?" Kaksshi bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Matanya tidak dapat berkata bohong bahwa dia juga diliputi nafsu. Namun, dia ingin men-teasing gadisnya ini. Tidak ada alas an khusus sebenarnya, tapi butuh segenap daya dan upaya untuk menghentikan gerakannya, karena tubuh Sakura begitu luar biasa.

"Sangat. Cepatlah~" Sakura mulai merengek manja dibawahnya, membuat pria itu menyeringai tipis. Dalam sekejap membalik posisi mereka, membuat gadis itu diatasnya, memegang kendali.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka, cherry. Jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku." Mata yang berbeda warna itu berkilat canda, namun tettap ada gairah yang terkungkung disana.

Dengan cepat sakura meraba dada bidang Kakashi yang berotot, menurunkan wajahnya, dan menghisap-hisap lagi lengkungan leher pria itu. Terus bergerak hingga kebagian dada. Tangannya terus meraba-raba, sesekali sengaja menyentuh tonjolan di dada Kakashi dan membuat pria itu meleguh lagi. Sakura menaikkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya sekilas pada bibir Kakashi, lalu menarik wajahnya lagi. Sakura mulai mengambil posisi, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang berada di samping pinggul Kakashi. Kemudian gadis itu mulai bergerak, menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Akh...augh...ughh...akh...Ka..akh...shi...uhmm~~" Sakura terus mendesah disetiap hujaman yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tangannya terangkat menangkup kedua payudaranya yang telah mengeras menangtang, lalu meremas-remasnya sendiri, serta memainkan putingnya. Kakashi disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh erotis. Tubuh gadis itu indah, dibaluri keringat membuat tubuhnya berkilau di bawah terpaan cahaya lilin aroma terapi. Gadis itu mendesah nikmat sambil menungganginya. Kakashi pun meraih payudara Sakura dan meremas-remasnya. Tak lama, lubang vagina gadi itu mengencang lagi. Sakura menambah kecepatan dan akhirnya mendapat klimaksnya yang kedua. Sakura mendesah panjang, klimaksnya kali ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang pertama dan membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Gadis itu telah kehiangan tenaganya karena sudah mendapatkan 2 orgasme yang sangat nikmat dari pria ini, sedangkan Kakashi belum sama sekali mendapatkan klimaksnya. Kejantanannya memang tahan lama dan mau tak mau membuat Sakura tunduk dan mengakui keperkasaan Kakashi. Laki-laki ini sungguh hebat memanjanya dan membawanya kepuncak kenikmatan.

Kakashi menggeram kasar saat merasakan kejantanannya seolah dicengkram oleh vagina Sakura saat gadis itu mendapatkan orgasmenya, kemidian gadis yang menungganginya tadi terkulai lelah diatas tubuhnya dengan kejantanan Kakashi masih menancap disana. Sepertinya Sakura masih tidak ada niat untuk mengeluarkannya. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kakashi menggulingkan tubuh Sakura dan membalikkan posisi, membuat pria itu diatas dan gadisnya dibawah degan sekali gerakan dan geraman lagi. Sakura terkesiap kaget dan luluh lagi melihat tatapan Kakashi seperti sedang lapar. Lapar akan tubuhnya. Tatapan itu membuat Sakura sangat bahagia sebagai seorang wanita, karena ego perempuannya bagaimanapun suka jika bisa membuat orang lain terlena akan tubuh putih yang telah dihiasi bercak-bercak merah bekas ciuman miliknya. Saat tengah tenggelam dalam mata Kakashi, tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan getaran lagi di lubang vaginanya, ternyata Kakashi mulai bergerak lagi. Tanpa kata-kata dari pria itu, hanya geraman lagi dan dia langsung memacu tubuhnya dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan bahwa gadisnya sudah kelelahan. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara konstan namun cepat, memberikan kenikmatan lagi pada gadis ini.

"Te...ugh...te-terus be...aughhh...gitu...hah...hah...koi..." racau Sakura ditengah-tengah hujaman Kakashi yang membuai tubuhnya.

"Ergh...Hime..." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kakashi karena pria itu sedang terbuai dengan pijatan-pijatan pada batang penisnya oleh lubang senggama Sakura. Ia memacu lebih cepat tubuhnya tanpa berkata lagi, membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan mengadahkan kepalanya serta mencengkram sprei putih yang sudah berantakan dan setengah basah di beberapa tempat oleh keringat, saliva, maupun cairan cinta dari mereka berdua.

Melihat leher itu sangat menggiurkan, Kakashi menurunkan lagi wajahnya, menggigit, menghisap lalu menjilat leher Sakura. Tangannya tidak diam, kini meremas kedua bukit indah milik Sakura, terus merangsang gadis itu agar semakin mengencang pula vaginanya. Bibirnya perlahan ke payudara kanan gadis itu. Kakashi mulai mengulum dan menghisap keras putting payudara Sakura tanpa memperlambat hujaman pinggulnya. Gadis itu hanya mengerang-ngerang nikmat, marasakan betapa luar biasanya permainan Kakashi, malah lebih dari permainan Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi menaikkan bibirnya, menangkap bibir lembut Sakura yang sudah agak bengkak akibat hisapannya, lalu merangkum kedua belah bibir itu dalam bibirnya sendiri. Menghisap-hisapnya lagi. Kekuatan Sakura seluruhnya hilang, bahkan untuk menjaga kepala partnernya agar tetap paada ciumannya pun gadis itu tak mampu lagi. Gadis itu masih mencengkram sprei dibawahnya.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya vagina Sakura berdenyut-denyut dengan hebat. Pria itu menghujamkan batang kejantanannya sangat buas sekarang. Tidak perdului dengan erangan Sakura, dia hanya berkonsentrasi pada lubang vagina itu, dan akhirnya Sakura memperoleh klimaksnya yang ketiga yang sangat teramat dahsyat. Membuat dunia gadis itu menjadi putih seketika.

"KAKASHI!" Teriak Sakura saat memperoleh klimaksnya, kemudian jatuh tak berdaya di bawah Kakashi. Tetapi Kakashi tidak menghentikan gerakannya walaupun dia merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi penis nya di lubang senggama Sakura. Dia terus menggenjot gadis itu sebentar dan merasakan ada desakan kuat pada penisnya, dan pria itu pun memperoleh klimaksnya yang pertama, namun tidak terbayangkan rasanya.

"ERGH, Saku-koi..." Hanya geraman itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum tubuhnya pun ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura. Lalu perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Sakura dan berbaring terlentang di samping gadis itu. Kakashi masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, saat dirasakannya gadisnya tengah menyusup kedalam pelukannya. Lengan ramping itu mulai meletakkan diri di dada bidang Kakashi dan kepala merah jambu itu membaringkan diri di bahunya. Kakashi pun membuka tangannya dan memeluk gadisnya erat.

"Kashi-koi...Arigato, kau hebat." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pun juga Hime, aku sangat menikmatinya." Kakashi juga ikut tersenyum melihat wajah gadisnya itu.

"Katakan padaku, Kashi, apa ini nyata?"

"Mhm, menurutmu bagaimana Sweety?" Kakashi mencium puncak kepala Sakura, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingat aku diatas tempat tidurku sendiri, sedang tidur. Tidak ada kau. Karena aku memang tidak punya seseorang yang aku cintai sebelum bertemu denganmu." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu, membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kakashi lagi sambil menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

"Hn, Aishiteru, Kashi-koi. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Sakura menyusup lagi kedalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Hai, Aishiteru mo, Saku-hime." Kakashi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lagi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Kakashi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Sakura memainkan jemarinya di dada Kakashi yang bidang.

"Kashi-koi...boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu Hime?" Kakashi penasaran.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar dan biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apapun untukmu, Hime, tapi jangan pergi dariku." Ucap Kakashi lembut.

"Iie, aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu denganmu."

Sakura pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubug telanjang mereka berdua. Terpampang jelas tubuh mereka yang masih berkilat akan keringat. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam kejantanan Kakashi yang kini masih setengah ereksi.

"H-Hime?" tanya Kakashi gugup.

"Ssstt, diamlah koi, biarkan aku melakukannya. Aku juga ingin kau puas." Sakura mulai turun dan mengocok kejantanan Kakashi dengan tangannya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba memasukkan batang penis Kakashi yang sudah ereksi penuh itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap, menjiat, mengulum seakan-akan itu adalah es lilin kesukaannya. Kakashi meleguh kenikmatan akibat permainan Sakura. Kakashi tahu bahwa gadisnya ini masih perawan sebelum dia memasukinya, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa gadisnya itu sangat ahli dalam blow job.

Kemudian Sakura menaik turunkan kepalanya, berusaha memanja Kakashi. Menjilat seksi puncak kejantanan itu seraya meremas-remas kedua bola yang ada di sana. Sakura-terus menerus melakukannya dan akhirnya gadis itu merasakan batang Kakashi bereaksi, dan akhirnya Kakashi mendapatkan orgasme nya yang kedua dalam mulut Sakura. Cairan itu sangat banyak dalam 5 kali tembakan, tapi Sakura menelannya dengan senang hati. Kemudian menjilat secara keseluruhan penis Kakashi serta bagian selangkangan pria itu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma. Tidak boleh ada yang tersisa.

Perlahan Sakura menaikkan lagi kepalanya, lalu mencium bibir Kakashi, menggigit bibir bawah pria itu dan Kakashi pun membuka mulutnya. Lidah Sakura segera melesak measuk, mereka berpanggutan lagi. Sakura ingin membuat Kakashi merasakan cairannya sendiri. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas, mereka pun menghentikan ciuman.

"Arigato, cherry." Kakashi menarik Sakura lagi kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum senang karena merasa usahanya untuk memanja Kakashi dihargai oleh pria itu.

"Kashi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi, sebenarnya ini nyata atau tidak?"

"Tidak, Hime." Kakashi menjawab pelan. Tidak melepaskan pelukannya walaupun Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Kakashi. Pria itu tetap membenamkan wajah gadisnya di dada bidangnya.

"Nani? Anata wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini memang hanya mimpi, Hime, karena mimpi mu ini berasal dari sini." Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk menyentuh tattoo rose di belahan dada Sakura lalu menatap wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku merasa sangat nyata?" Sakura sangat bingung sekarang.

"Yume. Mungkin karena suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu denganku." Kakashi membenamkan Sakura kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Jadi, kau ini nyata? Aku akan bertemu denganmu sebentar lagi?" Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Jadi tunggu lah aku hingga aku datang, Hime. Jangan melihat yang lain. Karena kau sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang." Kakashi tersenyum simpul dan membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hhmmhm, pasti, koi. Aku tidak akan bermain gila saat kau tak ada. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan mimpi ini." Kekeh gadis pink itu.

"Ya, sekarang tidurlah koi, kau butuh itu."

"Hn. Oyasuminasai, Kashi-koi. Aishiteru." Ucap Sakura seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Saku-koi. Aishiteru mo." Balas Kakashi.

Sakura pun tertidur di dalam pelukan Kakashi, menunggu waktu untuk bangun dari mimpinya.

**[[Gather Roses]]**

Sakura terbangun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Masih teringat jelas mimpi indah yang didapatnya tadi malam. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, bahkan dia merasakan tubuhnya masih hangat akan pelukan pacar mimpinya itu. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas untuk ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk Kuliah. Mungkin di dia akan menemukan kekasihnya di kampus hari ini, siapa yang tahu, kan?

(Konoha University)

"Forehead!" panggil gadis blondie itu dari kejauhan. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pun segera berlari menyongsong sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Ino-buta! Kenapa ohayou! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik?" tanya Sakura, tidak melepaskan senyum di wajahnya. Moodnya sedang sangat amatlah baik hari itu.

"Kau tahu? Sai-kun pulang ke Konoha tadi malam tanpa memberitahuku! Katanya dia langsung ke apartement ku selepas turun dari pesawat. Kau tahu lagi? Kami bercinta semalam dan itu tak terbayangkan!" Cerocos Ino tanpa henti.

"Hn, aku juga." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dan juga— NANI? APA KAU BILANG?" Ino histeris mendengar jawaban pendek Sakura tadi. Reflex Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino.

"Diamlah Ino-Buta! Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sakura tenang, sambil tersenyum juga tentunya. Ino buru-buru melepaskan bekapan Sakura.

"Masalahku? TENTU SAJA KAU! Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah punya pacar dan tidak mengatakannya padaku, nona Sakura Haruno Forehead! Kau anggap aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan sih?" Ino mulai marah-marah. Sakura langsung merangkul sahabat tersayangnya ini.

"Iie, aku memang tidak punya pacar...sampai tadi malam. Kami baru menjalin hubungan setelah melakukannya." Jawab Sakura tenang dan lancer. Mata Ino membulat sempurna lagi.

"NANIII? Kau gila, Haruno!" Ino membekap mulutnya sambil menunjuk-nukjuk Sakura. Yang ditunjung hanya terkekeh senang. "Jadi, bagaimana rupanya? Dimana bertemunya?" tanya Ino penasaran. Gadis blondie itu memajukan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura, menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia keren, menggetarkan, menggairahkan, tampan, romantic, dan sempurna." Jelas Sakura pendek.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ino penasaran lagi.

"Tentu saja. Di dalam mimpiku. Namanya Kakashi. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Oh...jadi Kakashi, bertemu dalam mimpi...NA-NANI? Kau tidak salah Sakura?" Ino terkejut lagi. Temannya ini pasti sudah gila.

"Aku tidak salah dan aku tidak sedang bercanda, Ino Yamanaka." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"OH! Kau mesti segera cari pacar dan melakukannya dengan pacarmu yang SEBENARNYA! Aku akan minta Sai-kun menghubungi Sasori-san untuk mengatur kencan denganmu!" Kata Ino tak percaya.

"Tidak, Ino. Mana bisa aku berkencan dengan pria lain saat Kashi-koi sedang tidak ada?"

"Mohon digaris bawahi, Sakura. Sasori-san itu NYATA dan Kakashi itu MIMPI!"

"Tapi dia berkata dia akan dating padaku sebentar lagi!" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hah! Sudahlah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi, yang jelas aku akan minta Sai-kun untuk menghubungi Sasori-san! Bye forhead, aku ada kelas dengan Temari-sensei."

"Bye Ino-buta! Dan aku tidak akan pernah dating walaupun kau memaksaku karena aku adalah tipe gadis yang setia!" Sakura melambai pada temannya yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hm, masih ada 1 jam sebelum kelas Shizune-sensei, aku akan membaca ulang diktatnya lagi saja." Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kawasan taman yang ada di lingkungan Fakultas Kedokteran dan duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi. Hari itu adalah pertengahan musim semi di kota Tokyo, cuaca cerah, dan angin berhembus lembut. Sakura pun larut dalam diktatnya.

"Ohayo, Saku-koi. Tidurmu menyenangkan semalam, Cherry?" Sakura merasakan seseorang berucap pelan di telinga kanannya. Suara ini...panggilan ini... dengan cepat Sakura menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Sakura terkesiap. Siapa lagi yang punya suara yang semerdu itu di telinganya? Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya begitu kalau bukan...

"Kashi-koi!"

**THE END**

**Okee, ini adalah Lemon One Shot yang bisa hamba sajikan untuk Minna-sama. Bagaimana, hot? Asem? Enak? Comment apapun hamba terima, jadi tolong di REVIEW ya minna-sama. Oh ya, boleh sekalian Request loh, buktinya fic ini di request kok, hehehe. Boleh lewat REVIEW atau acc twitter hamba di : Rarenza**

**Sekali lagi, REVIEW!**

**Kampaiii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru. **


End file.
